Perpetual Gloom 015a
10:28:45 PM Kate: Let's see, where to? Staying in the guest house? 10:29:14 PM Amara: Is there a way to get to where Maya's room would be? Central house I assume? But is that easily accessible? 10:31:25 PM Kate: While the Central house is easily accessible, you find out you can really only get into the lobby, where the butler meets you politely, asking what you need. 10:31:57 PM Amara: Just looking around, actually, but thanks. Love what's been done with the place. 10:32:33 PM Kate: The butler nods. "If you require access to any other part of this building, please let me know." 10:32:37 PM Kate: He departs. 10:32:40 PM Amara: Wait! 10:33:06 PM Amara: I need access to another part of this building... 10:33:15 PM Kate: Butler: Which part, madam? 10:33:38 PM Amara: ….bedrooms? 10:34:12 PM Kate: Butler: ... I'm afraid I cannot do that without permission, madam. 10:34:29 PM Amara: Well…I can't really *ask* permission... 10:36:34 PM Kate: Butler: No? 10:36:45 PM Amara: She's not exactly here right now. 10:39:00 PM Kate: Butler: Ah. I am afraid it will have to wait, then, mistress. 10:39:34 PM Amara: Aw come on. Can't help a poor innocent lady out. I just want to explore a little. 10:40:10 PM Amara: Amara attempts both an innocent, yet seductive face….if that's even possible! 10:40:24 PM Amara: What harm could I do? I'm do little to do any *real* damage. 10:41:04 PM Kate: Butler: In my experience, mistress, those are *precisely* the ones to watch out for. But truly, I have no discretion in the matter--orders are clear. 10:41:56 PM Amara: Amara pushes the butler against a wall. "Okay lookie here butler man, you let me into the room, or I'm setting your ass on fire. You understand?" 10:42:44 PM Kate: The butler closes his eyes. "I would prefer to burn to death than to disobey orders. Mistress Zebeyana can be very... emphatic." 10:44:27 PM Amara: Goddsdamn you! Can't you just help a girl out! My boyfriend broke up with me, I've got this baby kobold I sort of kind of adopted, I have no money to my name, hell I have no family to my name, and on top of all of that, I am really pissed off at the situation right now. So could you please, just this once, disobey orders and help a girl out?! 10:45:48 PM Kate: Roll Diplomacy! 10:46:34 PM Kate: Butler: I *can't.* 10:47:26 PM Amara: THAT'S IT! 10:48:11 PM Amara: Amara casts burning hand at the nearest tapestry/ flammable object (besides the butler. not that cruel) 10:48:39 PM Kate: He flinches! And the tapestry is on fire! 10:48:53 PM Kate: The butler hastily pulls it down and stomps on it to put it out! 10:49:20 PM Amara: Amara grabs him by the collar. "Look I'm having a really bad day. So you can either help me out, or I'm burning down the place." 10:50:16 PM Kate: Butler: Mistress! I will have to call the guards! 10:51:05 PM Amara: Amara releases him and neatens his collar. 10:51:26 PM Kate: He gulps. 10:51:40 PM Kate: Roll Intimidate! Unless I got rid of that one, I forget. 10:52:29 PM Amara: (( It's still there. Apparently even angry petite girls aren't that intimidating )) 10:53:26 PM Kate: Well, the smouldering tapestry adds a bonus, you know. :) 10:53:48 PM Kate: Butler: ... Mistress Alydia could give permission? 10:54:08 PM Amara: Why the hell didn't you say that earlier. She gives me permission. 10:54:27 PM Kate: Butler: I would have to hear it directly from her, mistress.... 10:54:52 PM Amara: Is she over here or in the guest house? 10:55:15 PM Kate: Butler: She is in the kitchen. 10:55:29 PM Amara: Amara drags him to the kitchen! 10:55:56 PM Kate: The door won't open, and the butler eeps. "I have to authorize you to get into the kitchen! Just a moment!" 10:56:15 PM Amara: Amara looks around for the nearest tapestry 10:57:38 PM Kate: He eeps, and touches the door, pushing it open. "Go ahead!" 10:58:40 PM Amara: Amara walks in. "Come on. Let's get her authorization." 10:58:59 PM Kate: The Butler swallows and follows Amara! 11:02:55 PM Kate: ((One seeeeeec.)) 11:03:27 PM Amara: (( can i take a biobreak for like 2 seconds? I'll be back super quick )) 11:04:21 PM Kate: ((Take five minutes. Good timing.)) 11:05:48 PM Amara: (( back! )) 11:05:57 PM *** Kate added Khiro *** 11:06:24 PM Kate: Amara and Khiro, Tae Li and Ayr pop into the kitchen almost at exactly the same time, quite close to each other. 11:06:43 PM | Edited 11:07:13 PM Khiro: ..this house is confusing. But that's the point, isn't it? 11:07:14 PM Amara: Can I *please* just have your authorization to go snooping? 11:07:29 PM Kate: Alydia isn't there. 11:07:34 PM Khiro: We're looking for Alydia, Amara. 11:07:42 PM Amara: Goddsdamnit butler man you lied to me. 11:07:47 PM Kate: Instead, the group walks into a huge, cavernous, bustling kitchen filled with slaves. 11:07:49 PM | Removed 11:08:02 PM Amara: This message has been removed. 11:07:49 PM Kate: The butler isn't there either! 11:08:00 PM Kate: He wisely stayed behind, away from the scary lady! 11:08:10 PM Kate: You can roll perception to see if you can spot Alydia. 11:08:24 PM | Edited 11:08:31 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do not see her. 11:08:53 PM Amara: (( What's that butler scared of anyways! I didn't *actually* set him on fire! )) 11:09:31 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one smells something burning? 11:09:32 PM Khiro: ((25!)) 11:09:47 PM Amara: (( 16 )) 11:09:55 PM Kate: Ayr sniffs at Amara delicately. 11:09:58 PM Amara: It's probably just the food, Ayr, don't worry about it. 11:10:33 PM Amara: (( 19 for the bluff….if it helps )) 11:10:58 PM Kate: Ayr nods gravely. 11:11:28 PM Amara: Amara wipes the sweat from her brow. "Okay Khiro, where's your wife or whatever she is?" 11:11:32 PM Khiro: Khiro heads off to one side of the kitchen. "There she is." 11:11:50 PM Amara: Amara follows closely behind 11:12:25 PM Kate: So do Ayr and Tae Li, looking a bit despondent in the latter's case. 11:12:37 PM Khiro: Khiro glances at Tae Li. 11:13:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... remember, here she is no one's fiancee. 11:13:27 PM Khiro: Yes. And you and I are married. 11:13:36 PM Amara: Blah blah blah. I just have a quick question and I'm gone. 11:14:04 PM Khiro: ... and you and Tae Li are sisters. 11:14:19 PM Amara: Yes yes yes I remember. 11:14:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: If someone you cared for pretended *you* did not exist, you would not be happy either. 11:15:35 PM Kate: You make your way through the kitchen, a crowded mass of people moving from one place to the next carrying food, raw, cooked and finished and unfinished alike, and various hot instruments of deliciousness being bandied about with wild abandon. 11:17:12 PM Kate: On one end is Alydia, in a quiet corner, leaning up against a wall, eating a cookie and talking to a thin adolescent Drow boy with a mop of untidy, curly white hair. 11:18:01 PM Kate: He's pretty tall, and very gangly. 11:18:44 PM Amara: Amara rushes up to her. "Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia I need your permission." 11:18:49 PM Kate: Alydia: ... for what? 11:19:04 PM Amara: Access to private rooms. 11:19:10 PM Kate: Alydia: No, you can't marry any of my brothers. ... what? Whose? 11:19:47 PM Kate: Perception checks! 11:19:56 PM | Edited 11:19:59 PM Amara: Hmm? Brothers? Didn't think about that. Damn. I wanted to look at Maya's room…see if anything comes from it. Figure it couldn't hurt. Also, scale of 1-10, how attractive are your brothers? 11:20:15 PM Khiro: ((Are you asking this in front of this kid?)) 11:20:47 PM Amara: (( She's not exactly thinking straight. So yeah probably. She's pissed and wants to hurry up with getting in there )) 11:21:08 PM Khiro: Khiro manages to not wince. 11:21:11 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, my full-blood brother isn't old enough, but my other ones? ... kind of a creepy thought, but I'd say seven or eight? 11:21:31 PM Kate: Kid: You know Maya? 11:22:21 PM Amara: Eww too young. Maya? Yeah isn't she great! She's so sweet. I think I left something in her room, so I wanted to go look for it, but I need permission to go in there. 11:22:41 PM Khiro: Khiro does visibly wince. 11:23:02 PM Kate: Kid: I'm not *that* young. 11:23:17 PM Amara: Amara ruffles his hair. "Of course not! I'm just very very old." 11:23:31 PM Kate: Alydia: You're too young, Taryn. 11:23:37 PM Amara: Would *you* like to show me to her room? 11:23:44 PM Kate: Taryn: I'm older than I look! Sure. 11:24:07 PM Amara: Lead the way, kind sir! 11:24:30 PM Kate: Taryn nods, and heads through the kitchen with Amara in tow. ((Back to your divided rooms, folks!)) 11:25:01 PM Kate: Taryn: You're one of the ones who brought Alydia back, right? I thought she was dead. 11:25:25 PM Amara: Well she's not! Good news. It's so sad that Maya is still missing though. 11:26:09 PM Kate: Taryn: We all just thought they ran away. Annnnd now I'm kinda worried. 11:26:41 PM Amara: To be honest, I'm pretty worried too 11:26:42 PM Kate: He leads Amara through a door directly into a smallish sitting room lined with books and paintings. The decor is mostly violet, gold and black in here. 11:27:22 PM Amara: Pretty room. So do you have a theory? Of what happened to Maya? 11:27:27 PM Kate: Taryn: It was okay when we thought they ran away. I mean... Alydia could keep her safe. 11:27:59 PM Amara: ….and now Alydia's here and Maya's not. Are you close with them? 11:28:55 PM Kate: Taryn: Some, I guess. More Maya than Alydia. 11:29:59 PM Amara: I just want to find her, you know? I want to know where she is. When Alydia told me she was missing, I became so overwrought with worry that I could barely move. I have a theory. Do you want to hear it? 11:30:20 PM Kate: Taryn: Yeah! 11:30:24 PM Amara: (( Also, can I have an estimation on how old Taryn is? I don't want to come off as TOO creepy )) 11:30:52 PM Kate: It's hard to say--probably the Drow equivalent of 16-18. It's a wide age range, but he's very gawky. 11:31:10 PM Amara: (( Okay it could be a lot worse! )) 11:32:17 PM Amara: My theory is someone she knew grabbed her. Happens all the time in the stories I read. Someone she knew took her and is keeping her somewhere, for political gain, or monetary gain, or hell just to cause pain and mischief. What do you think? 11:33:45 PM Kate: Taryn: ... someone she knew? But who? 11:33:59 PM Kate: Taryn: It's *not* Alydia if that's what you're thinking. She'd never do that, never ever. 11:34:24 PM Amara: Oh no! I know Alydia. She cares too much about Maya to ever do that. I'm not sure. Maybe someone in the family? 11:34:33 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Just a theory. I've heard others circulating." 11:34:47 PM | Edited 11:34:52 PM Kate: Taryn: *Our* family? Even Alak wouldn't do that! ... would he? 11:35:31 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Maybe he would. Maybe he wouldn't. You know your family better than I do. Maybe you and I should look into Alak. Maybe he's keeping a secret from everyone." 11:36:15 PM Kate: Taryn: ... why, though? It doesn't make sense. 11:36:47 PM Amara: Personal gain? It's crazy how far people will go to improve their own standing even if it hurts others. 11:37:45 PM Kate: Taryn: ... well, Haelra *would* be closer to the succession that way, but there's still Laele, and really, he'd get more advantage out of getting rid of my father or Alton. 11:38:02 PM Amara: Speaking of, who is your father? 11:38:45 PM Kate: Taryn: Oh, Valas. Alydia's father too, and Maya's. 11:39:16 PM Amara: Amara nods. "That does make sense. Well, want to take a look at Maya's room with me?" 11:40:20 PM Kate: Taryn: This is Maya's room! Well, one of them. She also has a bedroom and her own sitting-room. 11:40:39 PM Amara: ….let's check out the bedroom... 11:40:44 PM Kate: Taryn: I mean, this is the sitting-room. 11:41:50 PM Amara: Amara shrugs and starts look around 11:41:54 PM Kate: For? 11:42:07 PM Amara: Anything suspicious or out of place. 11:43:46 PM Kate: Roll Search! 11:43:56 PM Kate: (Or an int check if you have no ranks.) 11:44:51 PM Amara: (( 3 )) 11:45:55 PM Kate: You find a blank book labeled Diary on the outside! 11:46:01 PM Kate: But there's nothing in it, alas. 11:46:18 PM Amara: Amara casts detect magic on it. 11:48:26 PM Kate: None. 11:48:51 PM Amara: Darn. Taryn, do you see anything suspicious or out of place? 11:49:00 PM Amara: Amara stashes the diary in her sack, just in case! 11:49:29 PM Kate: Taryn shakes his head. "Not really. Maya's never very tidy, so this seems normal to me." 11:50:05 PM Amara: Damn. Hey do you think Maya and I are about the same size? Maybe? 11:51:15 PM Kate: Taryn: She's smaller. Why? 11:51:46 PM Amara: I need something to wear for tonight…most of my clothes are fairly worn and I wanted to look presentable for once. Thought maybe I could borrow something from her. 11:53:48 PM Kate: Taryn eyes Amara. "... yeah, I don't think that'll work. Alydia's closer, but she's a lot less, uh... womanly." 11:54:14 PM Amara: Amara sighs. "Well, I need *something* to wear." 11:54:51 PM Kate: Taryn: Well, you're staying in the guest house, right? There's a ton of Unseen Servants over there, you could have one of them make something. 11:55:08 PM Amara: Oh you're right! Care to lead me over there? 11:55:33 PM Amara: Amara smiles at him! 11:55:40 PM Kate: Taryn: Oh, you can just go through the door. Everywhere is magically connected so you just go whereever you want to be. 11:56:03 PM Amara: …that is both brilliant and confusing. Well, I'll see you at dinner Taryn! 11:56:14 PM Amara: Amara goes through the door and searches for Unseen Servants 11:58:06 PM Kate: They're hard to find, being unseen and all! 11:58:24 PM Kate: You go through the door and end up in the living room where Jamaros is napping. ((Switch back to the main room!)) Category:Perpetual Gloom Category:Logs